Dix minutes avant minuit
by choup37
Summary: Torchwood passe son temps à leur pourrir la vie, alors Jack essaye de garder les choses simples (J/I).


**Joyeux Noel à tous et toutes! Un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brutes.. J'avais comme contraintes de placer 'cadeaux' et 'nuit', et offrir une boite de chocolat.**

* * *

**Dix minutes avant minuit**

* * *

Le mois de décembre avait filé comme l'éclair.

C'était normal, me direz-vous : décembre était le mois de Noël, et celui des **cadeaux.** Chocolats, jouets à gogo, écharpes, bonnets, boule à neige, robe scintillante et chaussures neuves qu'on ne remettrait pas avant un an pour faire plaisir à mamie, Jack les connaissait par cœur à présent. C'était une des conséquences d'être immortel : il avait vu naître Noël, ou plutôt sa version commerciale actuelle.

Noël était toujours une période étrange pour lui : une époque emplie de neige, rires, et vins chauds, où les enfants semblaient courir plus vite et les adultes sourire davantage. Un moment entre deux époques, où les familles étaient sensés se retrouver et manger ensemble autour d'un énorme repas.

Jack s'était toujours senti décalé, probablement parce qu'il vivait dans un entre-temps. Un Noël ou un autre, quelle différence pour lui ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui restait de la famille à voir. Chaque année se suivait, identique, sans que rien d'exceptionnel ne s'y passe. Les choses avaient commencé à changer ces derniers temps, à Londres : les aliens semblaient s'être donnés comme coutume de venir pourrir les fêtes, de la manière la plus extravagante possible. Entre les Père Noël tueurs et le vaisseaux immenses qui avait survolé la capitale, il commençait à se demander ce qu'on leur réservait cette année. Le Docteur allait encore s'amuser.

Le dernier Noël de l'équipe avait été assez catastrophique en soi-même, merci bien. Le souvenir de Diane et John ne les avait pas quittés, même si plus personne n'en parlait. Jack avait passé des heures cette année à vérifier l'état de la faille, et son stabilisateur. Hormis les habituels Weevils et quelques objets étranges, rien d'exceptionnel ou de dangereux n'avait cependant pointé le bout de son nez pour le moment.

Et cela allait demeurer ainsi, merci bien.

Était-il possible pour son équipe de passer enfin un Noël tranquille ?

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsqu'il les renvoya chez eux, avec pour ordre de ne pas réapparaître avant le surlendemain.

_-Et toi, Jack?_ demanda Gwen. _Tu ne le fêtes pas ? C'est Noël!_s'exclama-t-elle, ses yeux brillant d'excitation.

Il sourit gentiment devant son enthousiasme.

_-Si. File retrouver ton homme avant qu'il ne mange toute la dinde !_

_-Hey ! Il n'est pas gros !_

_-Il pourrait se mettre au sport, _commenta Owen en enfilant son blouson.

_-Il est parfait comme il est!_répliqua Gwen, outrée.

_-Absolument,_ sourit Jack avec un clin d'œil. _Hop, dehors,_ ordonna-t-il de l'escalier en battant des mains.

_-Mademoiselle,_ commenta Owen en tendant son bras à Tosh qui rit.

_-Bonne soirée, Jack !_

_-Bonne soirée, Jack !_

_-Joyeux Noël, Jack !_

Ce dernier leur fit un geste de la main, les regardant partir par la grande porte en discutant gaiement. Il tourna la tête en entendant un son de pas dans les escaliers qui menaient aux archives. Un nouveau type de sourire étira ses lèvres en découvrant Ianto, impeccable comme à son habitude, une sacoche pendant à son épaule.

_-Comment fais-tu pour être toujours aussi beau? _commenta-t-il en dévalant gaiement l'escalier, l'attrapant par la taille.

Le Gallois roula des yeux, avant de sourire quand l'immortel l'embrassa.

_-C'est naturel. Et j'ai pris une douche._

_-Aooow, j'ai manqué ça, _se plaignit Jack. _Tu aurais dû m'appeler !_

_-Et je ne serai jamais sorti de la douche, _énonça platement son ami et employé.

_-Mooh .. Juste dans quelques heures, _répliqua-t-il, un sourire grivois aux lèvres, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau passionnément.

Ianto soupira, mais se laissa faire, un humement satisfait montant dans sa gorge. Les mains de Jack descendirent le long de ses cotes, les caressant doucement avant de s'arrêter sur ses fesses.

_-Jack._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Arrête, on va être en retard._

_-Hum _– un baiser dans le cou –_ on mange chez toi _– un baiser sur sa pomme d'Adam – _on ne peut pas_ – sa main se glissa sous son costume – _être_ – ses doigts saisirent un bouton –_ en retard._

_-Jack.. Jack, _soupira le jeune homme.

Il pouvait déjà se sentir répondre, son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines. Si le capitaine continuait à insister, il ne parviendrait pas à le repousser. Ce dernier soupira, reculant d'un pas.

_-Tu es juste.. parfait_, bouda-t-il, son expression semblable à celle d'un enfant à qui on venait d'ordonner d'attendre pour manger ses chocolats.

_-Gamin_ ..murmura affectueusement le jeune homme. _Ferme les yeux_, ordonna-t-il soudain.

_-Quoi ?_

_-Ferme les yeux !_

Jack haussa un sourcil, avant d'obéir, un sourire canaille apparaissant sur ses lèvres en entendant le plus jeune fouiller dans son sac. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre, plaçant son petit paquet entre ses mains.

_-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux._

_-Que .. Oh, _souffla Jack en découvrant le cadeau_. C'est .. pour moi ?_

_-Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre?_marmonna Ianto en se frottant le crâne. _Je sais que ce n'est pas.. la coutume, mais avec la Faille, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque, je.._

Un baiser soudain le fit taire, la main de Jack saisissant sa cravate pour le rapprocher de lui.

_-Merci_, répondit ce dernier, ses yeux brillants.

Il n'avait pas eu de cadeau depuis des années. Quoi que ce soit, ce ne pouvait être que merveilleux. Ianto se frotta l'arrière de la nuque, gêné. Jack l'embrassa de nouveau, plus doucement, avant de l'entraîner vers le canapé, s'y asseyant confortablement avant d'entreprendre d'ouvrir son présent. Ianto s'était attendu à ce qu'il déchire le papier, mais le capitaine prit tout son temps, goûtant chaque seconde. Si possible, ses yeux bleu-gris se mirent à briller encore plus fort en découvrant une boite de chocolats.

_-Des chocos ! Ne viens pas te plaindre que je prends du poids_, rit-il.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur les lèvres du Gallois.

_-Je suis certain que tu trouveras un sport qui te plaira pour le perdre._

_-Oooh, coquin.. Tu m'aideras ?_

_-Ça dépend, comment comptes-tu me convaincre ?_

_-En partageant?_suggéra Jack en soulevant la boite.

Ianto lui sourit tendrement.

_-Si tu veux. Joyeux Noël, capitaine, _murmura-t-il en saisissant son visage pour l'embrasser délicatement.

_-Joyeux Noël, Yan,_ souffla Jack.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
